


Magic and Oil

by Schediaphilia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mettaton EX, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton decides it's time to teach Papyrus what people do on dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Oil

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, whoever came up with 'sugarskull' as a pet name is a lovely person and they get a big shout out here. 
> 
> Second of all, I'm sorry but these two are just.. too.. cute! No matter what I try to do with them they're so adorable! Not that that's a bad thing.

“I was thinking,” Mettaton murmured through his speaker, pivoting on his wheel for the curious skeleton watching him, “Oh, could you get that for me darling?”

Papyrus urped and gingerly flipped the switch. He was used to Mettaton’s visits and he was certainly used to carefully maneuvering around wires so his lover was more comfortable. It was of the utmost importance that Mettaton he as comfortable as possible around Papyrus! It was the least he could do.

Papyrus let himself be pushed back onto his bed, letting the familiar metallic body curl up beside him. Papyrus looked down at the power chord he kept in his room and began sitting up.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t worry about that just yet,” Mettaton chided playfully, grabbing his wrists. He smiled and gently mounted him, pushing his arms over his head. Papyrus gulped, shaking slightly but not in a way he disliked.

“I think it’s about time I teach you what people do on dates,” Mettaton mumbled, eyes half lidded, nuzzling Papyrus’s exquisitely exposed neck.

“But I already am an expert at kissing! You said as much only yesterday!” Papyrus squealed as Mettaton ran one hand along the front of his chest, grazing his shirt, while he used his other to keep him captive.

Mettaton smirked, a small zap of electricity pulsing through his pointer finger as if in warning. Papyrus gasped, unsure if the sensation was painful or exhilarating, quivering underneath the domineering robot. Mettaton tutted softly, “Oh darling, there’s so much more than just kissing…”

Mettaton leaned down, pulling Papyrus’s shirt to expose his shoulder and clavicle, and ran his tongue, lubricated with a strange substance along Papyrus’s left collarbone slowly, enjoying the subtle ridges he found there. Papyrus couldn’t help himself, he gasped and shook even harder, struggling only for show as he tried to understand the sensations he felt.

“I have so much I want to teach you,” Mettaton moaned, tongue flat against the small exposed expanse of Papyrus’s sternum, his hand retreating down to push up his lover’s shirt gently. Hesitantly. Metallic dilated eyes momentarily met magical ones, a meaning flashing between them. Mettaton smiled.

“I love you so much, my sugarskull,” he whispered as he let go of Papyrus’s wrist finally, burying his face into his lover’s shirt. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the particular scent Papyrus seemed to carry around with him. The ever so familiar scent of ectoplasm hung to his person, with top notes of magic prickling his nose as he tried to inhale as much as possible.

“I love you too, Mettaton,” Papyrus whispered back, a hand straying up to run his fingers through fine synthetic hair.

“I can tell you’re nervous. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Mettaton mumbled, fingers making lazy circles on Payprus’s hip bones.

“That’s not an option! I must be strong for you!” Payprus shook as he yelped his reply, fingers accidentally clenching on his lover’s hair. He quickly noted this and gasped, patting it gently and whispering ‘sorry’s.

Mettaton laughed quietly, “Ever so stubborn,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and listening closely for the quiet wisps of magic coursing through his lover’s bones.

“Be-besides! The great Papyrus is quite…” Papyrus’s eyes were firmly on the lamp next to his bed, “Curious! About these ‘things you do on dates’. I demand you inform me post haste!”

Mettaton couldn’t handle it. He laughed and laughed hard, grinning and curling his hands in Papyrus’s shirt. Mettaton composed himself and looked up at his blushing boyfriend, who seemed so embarrassed he might faint.

“It shall be my pleasure!” Mettaton hummed, still grinning as he left a chaste kiss on his lover’s cheek, “Nothing shall delight me more!”

“Y-yes! Let us… do… the things people do on dates…” Papyrus tried to sound confident but trailed off, supernatural eyes, flicking off to the lamp again.

Mettaton trembled both in arousal and from realizing just how lucky he was and how much he was in love with this adorable skeleton. He could barely conceal his glee as he laid down next to him and gently pulled Papyrus to hover over himself.

“Let’s stay with some old fashioned foreplay, shall we?” Mettaton giggled, eyes briefly flashing pink as his soul throbbed in its casing. Papyrus gulped, nodding.

“Ah, yes, the classic forepaw! I know everything about this!” Papyrus seemed to be trying not to shake but he was ever so slightly Mettaton tried not to laugh at the endearing display.

“But uhm… perhaps this would move more smoothly if you were to… direct me?” Papyrus muttered, eyes flicking back and forth from Mettaton and his lamp. Mettaton reached up and pulled him by the chin down to his level and wrapped an arm around him.

“Touch me,” Mettaton whispered, back arching ever so slightly. Papyrus nodded.

“Y-yes. I will… touch your… uhm…”

“Erogenous zones?” Mettaton offered despite his growing impatience.

“Yes! I will greatly stimulate your erroneous zones!”

Mettaton raised a brow and tried not to laugh. He pulled his arm off of Papyrus, holding his hand in his own. He gently ran their hands down his chest, teasing the outside of his heart.

“How about you start here then?”

Papyrus looked like he was about to say something but seemed at a loss for words at the throbbing soul lying just underneath the casing of Mettaton’s navel. Mettaton let go of his hands and flip a switch on the side of his hip, a small sound of air escaping hit the air. Mettaton slowly pulled open the casing above his heart, hips jutting up into his lover’s as his half lidded eyes met his lover’s own.

“Is this… all right?” Papyrus asked, fingers hovering before the chamber, fearful of breaching it.

“I trust you more than anyone,” Mettaton assured him, pulling Papyrus’s wrist softly until his fingers just barely made contact. He gasped hard, trying not to buck into the sensation, his heart trembling underneath his lover’s grazing touch. “See? It feels good… so please, darling… mess me up inside… all right?”

Papyrus nodded, once again wordless as Mettaton’s hand retreated. His hands wrapped into the sheets as Papyrus pushed gently against the throbbing embodiment of life. He gently ran his fingertip along the top, finger sinking in just slightly as the smell of souls stung his nose. Papyrus had never been trusted with anything very important, much less with someone else’s soul. He momentarily worried if he ‘ought to stop before Mettaton made a particularly startling noise.

“Ohhh, yes!” Mettaton mumbled, jutting his hips up. Papyrus trembled, momentarily shocked as he realized while he had been spacing out he mindlessly pushed into the warm throbbing mass. It looked almost like it was drooling, soft and viscous lubricant secreting on the surface and coagulating  in the bottom of the chamber.

Papyrus breathed in and closed his eyes. His body was tingling, his mind was reeling, his own soul throbbing.His brow furrowed as he pushed in another finger, almost startled by Mettaton’s struggling underneath him in response. Papyrus gently pumped his fingers in and out, Mettaton yelping in pleasure and bucking hard into his movements. Pink secretion ran down Mettaton’s stomach and onto the sheets but Papyrus couldn’t bring himself to care when Mettaton was giving him the most alluring look he’d seen in his life.

“Oh god yeah, baby… I’m so close,” Mettaton moaned, trembling under his lover's touch. Papyrus was beginning to feel awfully confident in himself despite his inexperience.  

“Close? Close to what?” Papyrus asked, fingers swirling in Mettaton.

“Just- Oh god Papyrus whatever you do _don’t stop_ ,” Mettaton’s eyes looked unfocused as he whimpered, a mechanical squeak emitting from his chest as his eyes slipped closed. Papyrus noted the amount of air blowing from his exhaust, noting the synthetic hair ruffling around. He noted the way metallic teeth bit at soft lips, the way his mechanical whirring sounded awfully close to a heart beat. The way the throbbing mess he was exploring reminded him oh so gloriously how Mettaton was really here, really underneath his fingers. Payprus felt something well up in his throat as he leaned down to the chamber on his lover’s navel. Overwhelmed by affection, Papyrus, gently used both hands as if to hold it in place and ran his mouth over it-

“Hi-hyaaah, Pa-Papyrus-!”

-fingers touching through the membranous structure as Mettaton throbbed so hard, so much liquid squelching between Papyrus’s fingers-

“Oh- Oh my-!”

Mettaton’s back arched, and strange noise pouring from his lips. Papyrus pulled back, worried he had somehow hurt him. Mettaton seemed momentarily locked in place when Papyrus noticed his eyes flash. Wordlessly, Mettaton suddenly fell bonelessly onto the bed, blinking slowly.

“Are you all right?” Papyrus shook him gently, on hand on his face as if fearing the worst.

“Oh, I am much better than all right,” Mettaton mumbled, his voice sounding strangely garbled, “I’ve never been better darling.”

Papyrus perked up.

“Then I… Passed the forepaw test?”

Mettaton raised a brow.

“That wasn’t exactly foreplay,” he ran a hand through his hair before carefully clasping his heart chamber closed with a click, “That went far beyond foreplay.”

“How far?” Papyrus asked, nearly shaking in excitement.

“Homerun,” Mettaton replied sleepily, pointing gingerly to the charger on the floor as he flipped the lock on his hip.

“It’s dreadful of me to ask this, but I’m just so tuckered out. Could you help me plug in?”

Papyrus nodded after voicing an ‘of course’. He picked up the charger, handing it to Mettaton.

“So… does this mean I am an a good dater?” Papyrus asked hopefully.

Mettaton reached to the back of his neck and carefully plugged himself in. He sighed at the relaxing feeling of energy coursing through him.

“Oh, sugarskull. You’re not just good. You’re a natural,” Mettaton winked as Papyrus jumped into bed next to him, cuddling up.

Papyrus was grinning. Mettaton was too.

“I’m very lucky to have you,” Mettaton assured him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“And I am you,” Papyrus replied earnest, a dark blush gracing his features. Their embrace tightened as Mettaton slowly slipped off into hibernation.

“I’ll have to prove myself to you…” Mettaton mumbled, voice becoming lower in pitch, “next time…”

Papyrus nodded as his eyes closed. Mettaton’s fans slowed to a nearly silent drone. Papyrus carefully placed a kiss into Mettaton’s hair. He smelled like magic and oil.  


End file.
